


Regeneration

by mergatrude



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude





	Regeneration

Countless atoms blaze,  
Then shatter and recombine  
Into a new face.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mergatrude/pic/000dgbgq/)


End file.
